hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E4
Summary The team discuss their next move and decide to go to Frandelle in search of the Jade Lady. They make preparations, seek information from Zarasmus and kill a few civilians along the way, as the kuo-toa pour into the streets. With Jean's cart and horse in tow they make for the gates of Hygard, and are stopped by Krogal and his mob. Appearances In order of appearance * Greta * Dazzbang * Stevens * Adelais * Prince * Tektite * Blam (lost kuo-toa) * Cult of The Drowned * Zarasmus * Slake * Jean * horse * Biscuit * Pabu * Poe * mob * Krogal * The Radiant Locations Hygard * The Herald Quote of the Week "..it is not so much that I will look at him to make puke, it is pity, it is pity to his face.." ''- Jean Midmarket Events Greta greets Dazzbang Prince is at the bar, leaning on it “let me know when you get a sense of humour Greta?” Stevens is staring at a wall Adelais addresses Mr Prince - “may I speak to you in private?” they go to one side “I’m not going to ask you, if you’re alright, since you’re clearly not. If you need to talk to someone you can talk to me, or Greta, or any of us, really. Don’t, whatever it is, the more you bottle it up the harder it will be to sympathise.” “I’m a little taken back, I appreciate the sentiment, although I would find it hard for anyone to draw common ground…” “You don’t have to, don’t feel like you have to bottle things - we’re going to be travelling around the world, and things could get messy” Adelais says we don’t actually know each other that well - let’s start again, I’m Adelais of Stormroque, I like dogs, horses and the colour blue Prince’s turn - “I’m a century’s old fallen angel, and yes I like white” Greta asks if everything’s alright, he says things were a little tense Dazzbang says he hopes he’ll see us again sometime after we leave Eggs and meat, breakfast Prince asks if we can get to the point, rather than breakfast Greta says we mortals talk over food Prince says don’t send a golem to talk to Kuo-toa Stevens says the information was not forthcoming Greta said that’s very “general” Stevens says the specifics are irrelevant - they gave us nothing of Mortallous Prince says, we met Jennifer and Ariel though Prince says Ariel was melancholy Stevens says Jennifer seemed unaffected Greta said is she a skeleton Prince says no Adelais says we need to decide where we’re going Adelais says Jean gave us a lot of information, more than the other leads - there are good libraries there, and Hygard libraries are keeping information from us Prince says the path well trodden is the North, and he has contacts in the north but the area we need to go to is northwest Stevens says “mammals can regulate their heat, but Tektite however...” Tektite “hyeeehhh” (guttural noise) Greta, what are you cold blooded?, haven’t seen you sunning on any rocks, or nothing Tektite after some time of silence, “yessss” Stevens “maybe Fizzlesnitch can create something to keep Tektite warm” Greta says what about south Tektite “the dragon will kill us” Adelais says we have the north and Frandelle, we need to find out about everywhere Greta says there’s a chance to find something out in Frandelle Prince says at least with Frandelle, we have a guide Team decides to go to Frandelle Greta says he’ll send Slake ahead to Jean Midmarket, and he’s going to go shopping for supplies, “I’ve got Besh, she moves pretty quick - you guys go ahead and we’ll meet up at the gate” Prince asks if Besh can pick up Pabu 'Adelais asks if Tektite wants to go shopping or accompany Prince and Stevens Tektite says “either” 'A knock 'Greta says, Mr Stevens “you’re pretty strong…” Mr Stevens said he’d be “happy to carry your burdens” 'A knock to the front door of The Herald Prince answers the door “hello” “do you want in?” Prince says He answered the door to a kuo-toa Prince says “we don’t want any...” “wait, what’s your name?” “Blam” “and what are you here for?” Blam says “um, looked nice” 'Stevens looks on edge Prince says “he responded to being asked his name” 'Greta and Adelais and Tektite say hi'Blam gets up on the stool Blam says “somebody cut the swamp up, it’s in bits, I am stood on a swamp that is stood on small swamps” Blam is pointing at the floorboards 'Greta says “who cut up the swamp? he can have a look” 'Blam is trying to eat a chair Tektite says “I used to do that, but then I learnt manners” Tektite gives him a knife and a fork and a pie and teaches him how to use them Prince says to Greta, “I think Tektite has a rapport” 'Blam says “I’m just here now, I was in the road, but now I’m in here” 'Greta asks if he was born in Hygard Blam says he was “what like this morning?” 'Greta asks if he has heard of Mortallous Blam said he’s heard of Mornious Stevens looks shifty Blam thinks Mortallous is made up'Greta asked if he knows Priest Gillian Cesswater? Blam doesn’t Greta asks if he needs an escort to the swamp Blam says he’s going to go, everywhere 'Greta asks if anyone can get hold of Krogal, with his hand of the god boys 'Adelais tries to show Blam the map Blam says what’s a map Adelais says it’s where you draw locations so you know where to visit Blam says, this is a location, the swamp is a location and there’s a bit in between Adelais says yes that’s right Blam says thank you 'Adelais says we have this area to the west, I don’t suppose you know anything about it , if Hygard is here *points to Hygard on the map* Blam says am I in Hygard now? Adelais says yes Blam says then this is the swamp *points to the west* Adelais says what’s your swamp like? Blam says just swamp...everybody lives in the swamp and there is food, I haven’t been here for very long 'Prince says this is getting tiring 'Greta says you were born this morning on the streets Blam says yes, yes Greta but you are referring to the time at the swamps? Blam says, yes, this morning Stevens their time is not straightforward Greta says ah it’s like clams'Greta says I knew of Phin Barbles, pillar of the gods and all that Blam doesn’t know that 'Prince says he’ll freshly hatched I don’t think… 'It seems completely reasonable that he was not hatched, as in born this morning It seems that he could have popped into existence 'Greta asks if he could tell us.. oh god.. Blam says I don’t have any gods yet, I am still looking for some - are you gods? you’re much taller than me Greta says it’s not all about being tall is it 'Adelais says so you have some gods, which ones do you have Blam said, the road god, the swamp god, the swamp god makes it so the swamp is everywhere, we all like the swamp so we like the swamp god, food god, we eat that a lot, grandpa, he was a god, 'Greta asks his name Blam says I don’t know, he was too godly 'Blam says then there was popa, he was Man Flay, he was born when Mornious came, that was nice 'Greta said who is Mornious? Blam says Mornious was a god, he took the morning away and bought it back, I wasn’t there much then Man Flay told me that 'Adelais asks where he was Blam says he doesn’t know where he was before he was on the road, I was probably before alive *gasp* I was dead! Adelais says it doesn’t really work like that, you’re not dead before you’re alive, anyway Blam says “thank my some gods, I don’t have many yet” he’s still looking 'Blam is sticking a fork up his nose, Tektite tells him to put the fork in the pie and then the pie in his mouth - fork goes in as well Tektite pulls his mouth open and gets the fork out Blam says “manners are hard” Adelais agreed that they are 'Adelais asked how he got free from the swamp Blam “maybe they were already free, but now they are free in a bigger place” 'Adelais says you have quite an obsession with gods Blam says yeah, gods are great 'Prince has left, and there are kuo-toa in the streets, the swamp is spilling out into the streets Hygard looks more Black Crag like Prince shrugs 'Greta says we found the kuo-toa in the Undersea Adelais says there's an ocean under the city? has anyone ever fallen through? “Yes” Greta and Stevens say together 'Stevens says it has been pointed out that the maps are wrong on the Hygardian maps, but Zarasmus lived amongst the kuo-toa for some time 'Greta tries to contact Zarasmus 'Tektite says to Blam “one day we’ll all be accepted, keep trying” Blam says he’ll teach everyone “manners” 'we say goodbye to Dazzbang Adelais says “keep busy” Greta said “yeah, keep a purpose” Dazzbang says “someone has to keep everyone comfortable” 'we see kuo-toa and swamp spilling out into the streets 'Greta wants to get hold of Krogal so they can contain the Kuo-toa, they put up the warning system Stevens says don’t ring the bell 'Prince says Krogal has gone quiet Greta says we need to give him a purpose Adelais suggests we ring the bell 'more kuo-to appear, Greta and Adelais run 'Greta, Stevens and Tektite go with Besh to shopping Adelais and Prince go to see Jean Midmarket 'The Drowned *cult* coming out of the Underbelly Greta says Zarasmus about? someone asks who Greta is Greta says he’s a friend “Zarasmus is kicking us out” some guy says “something about him dying” Greta says “you what!?” and pushes the guy aside 'there’s a crowd Stevens pushes through - kills a couple of people the crowd outside disperses, some start running back into the underbelly to escape Stevens Greta heals any one left 'Greta says Stevens should stay 'Tektite is hissing Greta says Stevens and Tektite just stay here and Tektite gives a look of don’t leave me with him 'Greta gives “token” some beer (the one guy who didn’t die) the guy says, “ah, now I can die” Greta says “Zarasmus has kicked you all out?” “yeah he’s trying” Greta said “I’m sorry about your mates” 'Tetkite says “Stevens scares me” Greta says “you wanna come with me then” Tektite nods 'Stevens is standing really still 'push through the masses, to a load of drunken people in the corridors Greta is looking for Zarasmus people they ask just say he’s back there and point vaguely Zarasmus is shouting to people, saying they are all going to die if they stay here “there is only so much I can do for you” 'Zarasmus is physically pushing a lot of people Greta calls to him Zarasmus is looking heavier than before Greta says “you’re clearing the place out? Moving out or somethin’? because it’s reverting to what it was before” Zarasmus says “I’m glad someone understands” Greta begins “you’re a man of the world, a knowledgeable man” Greta asks how much he knows of the kuo-toa -they are spilling into the streets from the undersea Zarasmus says, not migrating to the undersea, they move through it Greta asks how big is the undersea Zarasmus replies, stretches a few leagues Greta says “thing is, we’ve come across the name Mortallous, which is the name of a kuo-toa swamp god” Zarasmus laughs, “who told you that?” Mortallous has nothing to do with the kuo-toa, for all the kuo-toa gods, mortallous is not one of theirs - the tribes to the West worship Mortallous 'Greta said “hey, how old are you exactly, Zarasmus?” Zarasmus says “older than the city” 'Zarasmus says he doesn’t know where to take his people but staying in Hygard is death Greta says you know nothing about the dragons then? even though you’re old like Prince Zarasmus says, no the dragon is news to me 'Greta says, Reginald, the King said back in the day Igneon was bound to the mountain, carved out the city by king tribnik and four figures he explains them and where they are 'Zarasmus says “the voice from above sounds like it’d come from the North” Greta says “the tyrant of the peak is north” Zarasmus says the mountains? you chasing concepts again? its basically the oceans, and the storms Greta says so we’re harnessing the elements or something, this is bullshit Zarasmus says it sounds like it me Greta invites him to come, but he says he’s busy'Zarasmus says there was a Black Crag, and then the city of hygard, I thought there was a productive kobold at work, I ended up at the undersea 'Greta says kuo-toa spreading into the streets, can you give Krogal a kick up the arse or something, we rang the bell and everything, well, Adelais did 'Tektite appears from behind Greta Zarasmus says “you’re no lizardman” Tektite says “dragon” and Greta is like “what!?” Zarasmus says “lizardmen don’t have wings” Tektite says “it doesn’t matter” Tektite asks about the tribes in the West Zarasmus its been thousands of years, they worshipped Mortallous, they praised it as the sea or the storms, and other people ranted, some of them read signs into flocks of gulls hardy races, orcs and such, and some lizards far West Zarasmus says “nothing like you” 'Tekite says “I don’t quite know what ‘me’ is” Zarasmus says “if the dragon is a bad thing, then we’re going to have to hope you were a lizard that grew up wrong, because if you are a dragon.. well.. that’s two bad things” Tektite narrows his eyes at Zarasmus 'Greta sees that Tektite is a “shell holding something more powerful” 'Tektite says “Tektite is as Tektite decides” Zarasmus says, “well there is that”'Greta says we’ll be going then Zarasmus says you’re really chasing the dragon? yes, we’ve been asked by Reginald Zarasmus says well he’s no king, and this is no city Greta says someone’s gotta do itZarasmus well if the dragon comes back here I’ll knock it one Greta says you’re all mystical and shit I prefer Divine - Zarasmus Greta says you’ve got some way to contact me haven't you Greta says it’ll be nice to stay in touch with everything going to hell Zarasmus says, you’ll be leaving the area of influence Greta says, I’ll keep the tankard, area of influence right here Zarasmus says, he’ll try that... don’t die Greta says I’ll try my best… well, if I do you can come to Grimms door Zarasmus says he won't have me Greta leaves, but comes back and hugs Zarasmus ''' Adelais gets to Jean Midmarket (Prince isn’t there yet) he’s riding the wagon, dragged by a horse he is leaving the Innermarket Adelais yells, “sir midmarket, sorry we are late, did you get our message?” Jean said no we did send a message - did you see the fox? Jean says some small and furry demon Adelais says that was Slake, we were running a bit late, we sent him to tell you Jean says, have you apprehended le reaper? Adelais the priority is going to Frandelle, saving the world and all that - may I join you on the wagon? and Biscuit fades (like an old 90s show effect) ' the wagon will be too small for everyone, miracle that Adelais and Jean fit Adelais says “it’s a bit cramped - shall I get Biscuit?” Jean says “if that is more comfortable” Adelais says no need to be polite about it' Biscuit’s head comes out the back of the wagon Adelais apologises Jean “says is it only you?” Adelais “no the others are on their way (I did not trust Prince to reach in time)” Jean says Prince won’t be welcome in Frandelle, he lacks beauty Adelais asks if that is what Frandelle is about? - they prefer people to be what they perceive to be beauty? Jean says - Beauty is the heart of Frandelle, also the lips - it is not so much that I will look at him to make puke, it is pity, it is pity to his face Adelais says that is not fair, Jean, come on, people are entitled to their own opinion but that was unnecessarily mean Jean says oh that is life, everyone does not have the same face Adelais says she has an odd question, if that’s alright Jean says it does not sound alright, why would you ask an odd 'Jean says I do like the monsieurs Adelais says it is about me Jean says qui no? It is just you on this trip? Adelais asks if “you think I look Frandellese?” Jean says, “yes you have the heart, and the lips” Jean says I thought you would have known with your emblom (emblem) Adelais points to the symbol of Ebere Jean says no, the kite Adelais says oh my shield! my maternal figure made it for me - why? do you know her? - her name is Florence Jean, no, I have seen this - thinking it is one of the ...um… Adelais’ armour is rattling what is this? do you hear a flying sting? - Jean Jean, um, yes, the “maison de trade”, they make “pet” Adelais says, like breeders? Jean says I think they make “pet”, magnifique maison de trade, difficult to think many Adelais says you may have just filled in a part of my life I didn’t know - and I am scared a bit, I have to tell the truth - I don’t know anything about my blood family Jean says if they live in Frandelle, they will be magnifique, and beautiful, and speak with beauty and heart with beauty, from the maison de trade will be numbers with beauty, qui no, perhaps you will have beautiful money, if you find them, if you find your blood'Jean says and if not, we will go to restaurant, and the bibliotek, and you may dine by the sea Adelais says one thing at a time Jean says we must first survive this city Adelais says yes this is the scariest thing we are dealing with right now '''Jean is making no attempt to stop at the Amber Hall first he’s heading out to the gate 'plan is the meet everyone else by the gate 'Adelais will ask for some basic phrases in Frandellese 'Prince arrives at the Amber Hall to find the doors already open, people all over the place, one over the counter Prince kicks one of them over to see his face the guy has taken a beating Prince puts his hand on scimitar, ready for a fight Prince investigates - there seems to be three different “factions” in whatever brawl erupted all were trying to fight each other it is impossible to tell what started this everyone that is here is a regular of the Amber Hall, it looks like they all started to try and kill each other with their fists 'Prince calls out “anybody here, still alive?” Pabu appears, he limps out Prince says “buddy, I thought you were S rank C grade, who did this to you?” Pabu gestures “there was nine of them? nine words?” Pabu gestures again “Nine of them, one of you?” Pabu hangs his head “good job on surviving” Pabu raises both hands 'Prince touches Pabu’s little paw, and heals his wounds Pabu kicks his leg out a bit and gives thumbs up Prince says did you recognise them? Pabu eeks goes to the office and tries to draw some faces on paper Prince follows 'Pabu has drawn a couple of circles with pointy ears, one head that’s bigger than the others’ not really much to go on 'Prince asks if there is anyone else here, Poe for example? Pabu shakes his head “Oh, for once I needed him here” Pabu scampers up the stairs Prince follows Pabu starts tugging at someone’s boot, tugging at Poe 'Prince flips him over Poe has been done right in as well, roughed up “might do him some good” 'Prince attempts to heal Poe too Poe sits up “oh blimey!” “what didn’t I drink?” “oh hello, here to kick me out again?” “did you see what zeppelin hit you?” - Prince “Oh I wish it was a zeppelin” - “goblins, elves, orcs, everyone just went at each other” - “think they started getting a bit… racist” Prince says “ah has the melancholy started to affect people in a aggressive manner?” Poe said “somebody says something to somebody and everyone fought” 'Prince “poe,” Poe says “yes, I’ll see myself out…” Prince say “I can trust you can’t I?” Poe says “of course” Prince says “I have a very important task for you, this city is going to hell, we’re trying to save it - I need you to get to Samuel and get him out of this city, somewhere safe” Poe, “ I wonder how far I can carry him without needed a drink” -“I’ll figure something out sir” (wheelchair or something for him) Prince gives him money, so they can look after themselves and get somewhere safe 'Prince - “go to the farmlands, their hospitality is renowned” (the farmlands of the Fieldkin) Poe says “and you’ll meet us there?” Prince says “if successful we can return to Hygard together” Prince says “you might have to be firm with him but keep the information minimal, blame it all on me, I’m sure he will” Poe says “as you wish” Prince says, “oh and Poe, thank you” Poe says “sir, you sure you don’t want to kick me out?” prince says “just go” “good day to you sir” - Poe Pabu raises his paws 'Prince packs old handmade books filled with bookmarks, journals and things (personal) Pabu on his shoulder and walks out Jean isn’t at the market when he gets there Prince knows the meet at the gate plan 'there’s a gathering and a hubbub at the gate, the cart is a little way behind Mr Stevens has his saddle bags full of supplies Adelais gives a look like please come over here, she’s been alone with Jean for a while Greta asks if Adelais is okay Prince is wearing a cloak 'Greta says “what’s all that going on at the gate” Jean says “I hope they are not all reapers” Adelais says “we’ve been through this many time, statistically one might be however you’re with us” Jean hands tense around the horse’s reigns 'Greta says he’s nervous, he’s not been travelling much outside of the city Adelais said we’ll look after you Greta says thanks princess 'Greta adds we’ll be going through Stormroque, that okay? '''a drove of people, drum fires and people sitting in groups, all clearly armed it’s orcs, it’s lizardfolk, it’s goblins one is sat down, going through the old fair ground (from season 1) - a particularly large example sat on the centre stage, raises its head - starts strutting up “ello again, my friends” Krogal Greta says “how you doing?” Krogal says “things aren’t good at the moment, this is the problem, I have done everything to keep people safe and happy and to make order from all of this mess, people have made this very hard (gesturing with a mace which is bloodied), I have managed to bring together everyone I have found who still cares about being together. you have been good people, so I will ask you as well.. and I think you will say a thing you have said before, and before this was okay, but now I ask….” there is dread in the emphasis as he shoulders the weapon “you join mob?” After Credits The reception of Jack’s message to the Radiant, “Do you know where I can find either the Tyrant of the Peak, Jade Lady, the Voice from Above, or Mortallous…” this message in Jack’s voice, steadying asked, going up to church to the Radiant to the exposed perch at the top, where the Radiant sits conveniently overlooks the team walking towards the mob in the streets below the Radiant is no longer the glowing phoenix fire it was, the aarakocra is sooty and has cracks with embers coming through The Radiant looks down at the mob and falls off the perch Category:Episode